Episode 4-03
Welcome to Hee Haw with special guests: * Mel Tillis * Sherry Bryce and starring Buck Owens and Roy Clark and the whole Hee Haw gang! Skits and Songs * Doc Campbell ** Baby swallowed a bottle of ink * Roy Clark and the whole Hee Haw gang ** "Waterloo" * The Moonshiners ** Cleanliness is next to godliness * Pauline and Pierre ** Apples don't grow on trees, you know * Kornfield Jokes * KORN News * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" - Archie Campbell, Gordie Tapp ** When I look at you I get melancholy You make me feel like a bump on a log You're not for me, oh I mean it my dolly A head like a melon and a face like a dog * Colonel Daddy's Daughter ** Biggest plantation in the South * Grandpa Jones ** "Mountain Dew" * Mel Tillis ** "I Talked About You All over Town" * Samples Sales ** A real car deal * "Gloom, Despair, and Agony on Me" - Archie, Gordie, Grandpa, Roy ** Me an' my wife been fussin' nigh onto ten years And who comes out on top, it's pretty clear As you have prob'ly heard, I always have the last word As long as those last words are "Yes, dear" * The Quilting Bee ** You're how old? * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** If every man knew enough to come in out of the rain, people would soon forget how to operate an umbrella. I would then reopen my umbrella school in Lansing, Michigan. * Minnie and Grandpa's Kitchen ** World's quickest sandwich * Gordie's General Store ** Row with the missus * Buck Owens ** "Hello, Trouble" * Empty Arms Hotel ** Make your own bed * Salute! ** Jerome, Arizona, population 50 * Hey Grandpa, What's for Supper? ** Roast beef's a-cookin' with gravy hot An' juicy turnips are simmerin' in the pot An' homemade bread that'll take yer eye An' pipin' hot coffee to go with yer pie Yum, yum! * The Joke Fence - Barbi ** I crossed a lemon with a kitten. What'd you get? A sourpuss. * Doc Campbell ** Butterflies in my stomach * Sherry Bryce ** "One More Time" * Anne Randall and Barbi Benton ** "The Old Grey Mare" * Weeping Willie ** My wife can't come to the phone * Buck Owens ** "Pick Me Up On Your Way Down" * Archie's Barber Shop ** Could you tell me what time it is? * Gordie's General Store ** Archie treats his wife miserably * Doc Campbell ** Water on the knee * The Hagers ** "Alberta Bound" * Gunilla Hutton ** "You Can Say the Prettiest Things Sometimes" * Pickin' and Grinnin' * The Joke Fence - The Hambone Brothers ** Old blondes never fade, they just dye away. * The Quilting Bee ** Gladys is a good housekeeper * Roy Clark ** "Darby's Castle" * Salute! ** Bond, Mississippi, population 86 * Sherry Bryce and Mel Tillis ** "Living and Learning" * Kornfield Jokes * Doc Campbell ** Misty, you've to give up your smoking * The Hee Haw Gang ** "We Love the Time We Spend with You" Category:Episodes Category:The Kornfield